Eternity
by Emma Stargaze
Summary: Fluffy Adam/ Claire one shot. Adam finds out that he's not the only one with healing abilities. Has he finally found the queen for his planned empire?


**Adam/Claire Fluffy one shot. If you want me to make this a chapter story, I'll consider it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**

"You just can't understand." The accented voice was barely heard over the chatter of the many around them, the bar buzzing with business as people tried to drink away the plentiful sorrows surrounding. "I can't die, can't get hurt. I can't even _get a scar_. I'm one of a kind."

"You're not, actually. And even if you were, that doesn't make you a _god_." A man with dark brown hair and eyes, once naive features rough from hardships, ran a hand through messy tresses. A woman bumped into him, some alcoholic beverage narrowly missing his head. The man beside him, with the accent, cursed at his drenched shirt.

"I sure don't feel like a god being covered in this. You said there's someone like me? Are you talking about yourself, Peter? Because you surely aren't god material. You keep trying to mess up time. A god would try and make a better future for the people, not past."

"Forget I said anything, Adam. I obviously wasn't thinking."

The blond man, Adam, shot piercing eyes at Peter. "I've lived over 400 years. Surely you don't believe you can get away with that type of explanation?"

"It's nothing. Why'd you call me here?"

"I just wanted to offer you a position in my future kingdom, though I do fear you killing me. I'd prefer not be beheaded in my sleep. Now, who is this person you speak of? Someone close, judging by the way you keep it to yourself."

Peter turned his head defiantly. "There's no way I'll give her away."

"So it's a she? You might as well tell me. Now I know this person is a relative of yours, seemingly younger by your protectiveness."

The brunette scowled, the words ripping themselves from a reluctant mouth. "Claire Bennett. She's my niece." Brown locked with blue in a fierce glare. "Lay one finger on her and I'll find a way to kill you, I swear. _I_ can freeze time."

"Not a problem, mate. Now where is this girl you speak of?"

"That's all you're getting from me."

"That's all I need, really. The internet's a handy source. Would've been nice if they'd created it earlier in my life. I think I should be going, though."

"You normally have a couple of drinks."

"No time for drinks right now, Peter. I've got to see if this girl would make a worthy queen. A god deserves a goddess he can keep by his side for all of eternity, doesn't he?"

Peter made to get up, pushed back down as someone nearly landed in his lap in a drunk daze. _Claire, what have I done?_

Claire glanced over her shoulder, making sure no one was following her. Her dad had forbidden her from going out to celebrate a school win with her schoolmates at a local dance club, and she desperately needed to focus on something aside from how different she was. If she could have a good time and hang out with people who didn't drag up nasty memories, perhaps she could forget some of her worries. Just for one night, that's all she wanted.

It was a decent length walk, and she soon found herself before a rust-coated metal door, the sound of music dulled to near-nonexistence through thick walls. Pulling it open, she found the loud beat pound in her ears, almost consuming her with its hypnotic rhythm. She unknowingly sauntered in, surrounded by unfamiliar, half naked people. Girls in unbelievably skimpy clothes, some men lacking a shirt.

She pushed her way to the edge of the crowd, where a few people sat either against the wall or at a table. Her eyes locked on a man with brilliant blue eyes, filled with too much wisdom for such young features. He had short blond hair, jeans, a plain blue shirt with a leather jacket over. The club was quite casual, Claire herself wearing similar attire.

She flushed as he caught her gaze, instinctively averting her eyes. She turned to pretend she wasn't staring, leering at him all the same. Her breath caught as he approached her. His eyes were much sweeter when he was close up, deceivingly so. She turned as he stood right beside her, pondering his intentions.

A suave smile lit his face, her heart seeming to beat a bit faster. He held out a hand. "May I have this dance, Miss...?"

"Claire," she found herself saying, not even considering making up a name, rational thought hard to hold on to.

"You may call me Adam," he informed. It was only then that Claire realized they were already dancing, the music somehow switching to a slow song without her noticing. He was an excellent dancer, movements fluid and perfect.

For a while they just danced, locked in an intense gaze. She felt her heart flutter as those blue eyes stared so deeply into hers, as if they could read her very soul. She felt so exposed, in a way she never imagined possible. It was both terrifying and exciting, leaving her wanting more and less all at once.

His beautifully accented voice filled her ears, spoken only for her. She was his soul focus as a foreign yet welcomed hand raised to cup her cheek. "You are a truly spectacular girl, Claire." His voice seemed to get lower, more seductive, as he continued to speak. Shivers travelled down her spine as he leaned closer, her own eyelids slowly lowering. "I just feel we were meant to meet..." Lips slowly met in a sweet, intoxicated kiss. She nibbled his bottom lip, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth, only to disappear moments later. This went unnoticed as they slowly pulled away, eyes locking.

He leaned in for a second kiss, this one more hungry, more needy.

More desperate.

Hands dug into short blond hair, arms wrapping around a slender waist to pull them closer together. Claire felt as if her entire soul was lit aflame, something akin to being whole filling her damaged mind. Lungs burned for oxygen, adding to the surrounding heat. Only when the burning became unbearable did they pull back, gasping for air and glancing at each other as if they were the only person on earth. Still pressed up against the near-stranger, Claire resisted the urge to kiss him all over again.

"There's something I should tell you," Adam whispered, breath beating against her face, a faint hint of alcohol.

"You're not gay, right?" Claire questioned, doubtful.

"No, of course not. This... is different than that. I've only shared this with people who I absolutely trust, and I'm not sure if you'll even believe me."

"What is it?"

Adam dug in his pocket for a moment, pulling out a pocket knife. He snapped it open, running the blade across pale flesh. Claire didn't have time to protest, too shocked at the way it so quickly disappeared. A feeling of relief swept through her form. Someone like her actually existed. A person with the same exact ability. She looked into his eyes, which stared at her as if looking for a reaction. She took the knife from his hand.

"I have a secret too." She slid the blade across her skin, the effect paralleling that of the man before her. She looked up from the closed wound and into his eyes, searchingly.

"Claire," he whispered, taking her hands in his. "I've waited four hundred years, and only once have I found someone even close to how we are."

"There's another person like us?" Claire leaned in eagerly.

"Sort of. He's not the same, really. He actually told me there was someone else with my power. I never thought I'd actually run into you."

"Who? What's his name?"

A smile threatened to emerge on his face, going unnoticed by the curious blond. "Peter Petrelli."

A stare. Freezing in the middle of the dance. Other couples hitting into them as they stood in the way. A couple of blinks.

"Peter... Petrelli? You know Peter Petrelli?"

"We hang out sometimes. Our ideas of an ideal world differ, but it's still nice to chat every once in a while. Do you know him?"

"He's, well... He's my _uncle_."

"This just proves we were meant to meet. How old are you?"

She averted her eyes, feeling like an infant under his 400 years. "I turn eighteen in two days."

"Excellent. Together, we shall perfect this world. We'll have all of eternity, never having to become lonesome."

All the built up emotion, knowing she'd never die, knowing she'd have to watch everyone else pass away, knowing she could never have a normal life with anyone, flooded her system, eyes tearing up. This couldn't be real. She was so used to being alone... Was there really a person she could trust, not have to let go some day?

"You... won't leave me?"

"Till death due us part, Claire."

She gave a slight laugh at that. "Basically no?"

"_Absolutely_ no," he corrected. "Did you have any plans for when you graduate?"

Claire stopped at that one. Did she? "Yeah, I was going to go to a dorm college."

"There's always time for that later," he dismissed. "Though if you are going to be the Queen in my new kingdom, we must be married."

"Kingdom?"

"Who's better fit to rule than an immortal, with all the knowledge of a long life? I've seen empires built, succeed, fall, time and time again. There's a pattern to it. Surely a man such as myself, who not only understands it, but has lived through it, would make an excellent leader."

She placed a hand on his chest, standing on her toes so their lips were mere centimeters apart. "You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Her voice was husky, seductive. Hands gripped the front of a loose shirt. "You seem pretty narcissistic to me."

He leaned in, lips brushing against hers ever-so-slightly. "Only with reason, my love." And they were stuck in a kiss yet again, fierce and unyielding. Hands reached for something to hold on to, tongues searching, fighting for dominance. Lungs burned for air, only the slightest of breaths allowed to relieve the pain before lips met once more. Hearts pumping, blood thundering, nails scratched at skin in a desperate attempt to keep in touch with reality. Claire pressed herself against him, molding their forms together. --

Slowly, gradually, they pulled apart, though only at the lips, bodies still pressed up against the other's. Claire looked into gorgeous blue eyes, searching the endless depths.

"Midnight, fella's! We close in an hour, so buy as many drinks as you can!"

Claire abruptly pulled away. "Midnight? I have to get back home!"

She felt a hand close around her wrist, preventing her from a clean escape.

"Claire." She turned at the sound of her name, looking up into ocean blue eyes. He let go of her, placing a card in her hand. "Call me."

A smile lit her face. She leaned up to give him one more kiss before disappearing from his view.

For the first time in four hundred years, Adam didn't mind being immortal.

**Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
